


Куда бы ты ни шел

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [8]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Все, что остается Цзинчу — поддерживать Чжань-Чжаня, куда бы он ни шел
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Куда бы ты ни шел

Цзинчу не любит самолеты.

Первый раз в жизни она летала еще в молодости, к лучшей подруге Инлянь, когда та вышла замуж и уехала к мужу в полумертвую деревню, в предгорье недалеко от Харбина. Там Цзинчу впервые увидела снег и темную, непроглядную метель, которая превращала день в ночь; впервые услышала тишину, когда они с Инлянь зашли глубоко в спящий лес, в самую гущу голых черных деревьев и разлапистых, угрожающих елей — тишину полную, абсолютную, недвижимую. Там Цзинчу впервые встала на коньки, чтобы неуклюже проехать круг по промерзшему до самого дна озерцу; дети, скользившие по льду юрко и ловко, словно водомерки, над ней посмеивались. Еще там она в первый раз поругалась с Инлянь — так, что показалось, что навсегда, поругалась с ее мужем (не в первый), промерзла до костей, простудилась и вернулась в Чунцин, в мягкую теплую зиму, которую теперь совсем не получалось называть зимой, в большой шумный город, который никогда не замолкал, и поклялась сама себе, что никогда отсюда не уедет — особенно на север, особенно в глушь.

Слава небесам, через пять лет Инлянь вернулась в Чунцин обратно — с лицом, опухшим от слез, и с тонким шрамом на предплечье, и еще через три года, когда наконец-то отогрелась, встретила нормального человека, родила ему дочку, и до сих пор они с Цзинчу каждую неделю по четвергам после танцев в парке собираются у Инлянь дома, пьют сливовое и грушевое вино, которое Инлянь закрывает сама, и сплетничают до полуночи. Раньше, конечно, они любили болтать про то, что когда-нибудь Чжань-Чжань Цзинчу и дочка Инлянь поженятся, перебирали, кого из соседей пригласят на свадьбу и как поделят расходы, и где будут шить дочке Инлянь платье и какое (хорошо, пускай белое), и Инлянь, швея сначала на фабрике, а потом в маленьком домашнем ателье, даже думала, что сошьет платье сама. Болтали, о том, где купят молодоженам дом и как назовут внуков — хотелось породниться и так, но не вышло. Цзинчу грустила, особенно в год, когда у Инлянь пошли внуки, а Чжань-Чжань уехал покорять другой мир, но потом отболело. Правда, потом заболело снова, и заболел сильнее — когда Цзинчу поняла, что своих внуков у нее скорее всего не будет. Этим нельзя было ни с кем поделиться, А-Бэй знал, но первые год или два не хотел об этом ни говорить, ни слушать, словно если не говорить вслух и не обращать внимания, то значит, ничего и нет. Непроизнесенные слова подгнивали у Цзинчу где-то под сердцем, тяжелые, резкие и едкие, потому и болело дольше, но и эта боль прошла, истаяла, выгорела. Что же, приучилась думать Цзинчу. Бывает.

Еще один раз Цзинчу летала на Саппоро с А-Бэем, уже через пару лет после свадьбы: неделя была чудесная, они привезли с собой столько фотографий, что хватило на три альбома — Цзинчу любит их пересматривать и сейчас, и до сих пор хранит маленькую фарфоровую статуэтку улыбающейся кошки и деревянную фигурку медведя, держащего в лапах лосося. У кошки нет одной лапы, а деревянный медведь за годы посветлел и треснул по спине, но выкинуть их она не может, хотя матушка, мама А-Бэя, каждый раз говорит, что хранить поломанные вещи к несчастью. Матушка А-Бэя состоит из одних суеверий и примет — упаси небеса рассыпать при ней перец или уронить палочки; Цзинчу отвечает, что несмотря на однолапую кошку и треснувшего медведя, счастлива. Иногда Цзинчу врет, иногда нет. В том, что иногда Цзинчу грустит, как грустит каждый — не бывает человека, не знающего сожалений, печалей и горя — нет вины однолапой кошки. Все равно счастья в ее жизни больше.

Еще один раз они с А-Бэем летают к морю в Циндао ранней весной, там весь отпуск ссорятся не из-за чего, Цзинчу кисло смотрит на воду, песчаный пустой пляж и нагромождение согнутых кранов в порту, недовольная всем на свете, а почти весь перелет обратно длиною в три с половиной часа самолет трясет и мотает из стороны в стороны как пушинку. В салоне пахнет рвотой, кричит ребенок и не только, Цзинчу молится богам, в которых не верит, и обмирает от ужаса при мысли, что их всех поглотит мрачная, безжизненная темнота за окном. После Цзинчу обещает себе, что в следующий раз полетит только при крайней необходимости — ей еще два года снятся кошмары, где она вцепляется ладонями в подлокотники и чувствует, как падает, падает вниз, желудок скручивает от ужаса — так и получается. Крайняя необходимость возникает не скоро — почти через тридцать лет.

Через семь месяцев после поездки в Циндао на свет появляется Чжань-Чжань. Жизнь отчетливо разделяется на до и после, и эта новая, незнакомая жизнь оборачивается приятными, утомительными хлопотами. Цзинчу не спускает Чжань-Чжаня с рук, не спускает с Чжань-Чжаня глаз, нет времени, чтобы чуть-чуть просидеть в тишине и покое, что уж говорить о поездках и путешествиях. За путешествие теперь считается прогулка до липовых аллей, где привыкшие к людям, прикомленные жирные белки снуют в траве и едят с рук, поход в зоопарк — даже без слов видно, что Чжань-Чжаня приводят в восторг длинные жирафьи шеи — или в гости к своей маме или матушке А-Бэя, которые мнут Чжань-Чжаню щеки, приглаживают топорщащиеся волосики на макушке и осыпают Цзинчу советами так же щедро, как невесту лепестками роз. Цзинчу кивает, принимает обереги и обметанные вручную платочки, записывает наставления в пухлый блокнот (рецепт домашнего пюре из бананов и личи вперемешку с советами «нельзя, чтобы ночью ребенок спал на животе» от мамы и «нельзя, чтобы ночью ребенок спал на спине» от матушки) и делает все по-своему.

Потом становится проще, Цзинчу обосновывается в новой жизни, в новой роли, а потом все снова меняется: в четвертую зиму Чжань-Чжаня старшая сестра А-Бэя ломает ногу. У старшей сестры А-Бэя занятой муж, тройняшки на год младше Чжань-Чжаня и сложный перелом, который дважды срастается не так, как надо, и она сначала долго лежит, мучаясь болями и высыхая, а потом долго восстанавливается и ходит, подволакивая ногу. А-Бэй, Цзинчу и Чжань-Чжань перебираются поближе, чтобы Цзинчу помогала с детьми: из высокого дома на холмах маленькая семья Сяо спускается вниз к реке, в плотные утренние туманы, надвигающиеся с вод, и сначала это временно, пока старшая сестра не поправится: Цзинчу ходит за ней, присматривает за тройняшками, иногда по ночам не может заснуть от усталости, и это растягивается до следующей зимы, а потом еще до следующей, и еще до следующей, как и все временное, плавно перетекающее в постоянное, и как-то само собой получается так, что когда сестра А-Бэя, с которой Цзинчу успела крепко сдружиться, поправляется достаточно, они все равно остаются жить тут — уже одной большой семьей, где хлопот — все также приятных и утомительных — достаточно.  
Так, в разнообразном однообразии проходят годы. Иногда Цзинчу устает, иногда чувствует себя одинокой, хотя редко остается в одиночестве, иногда не понимает, что происходит вокруг и что происходит внутри, и чувствует себя потерянной, не на своем месте: словно где-то там есть другое место, которое ждет только ее и принадлежит только ей, но эти острые горькие мгновения мимолетны. Цзинчу знает: это хорошая жизнь (уж не хуже, чем у других), это приятная жизнь, это просто жизнь, где у Цзинчу есть люди, которые дороги ей, и люди, которым дорога она. Цзинчу знает — это очень, очень много. Единственное, чего она хочет: немного замедлить стремительный ход времени. Она седеет: из года в год белых волос становится больше, незаметно, но неизбежно меняется лицо, немного тускнеет взгляд, в теле появляется тяжесть, иногда тяжесть появляется в мысли, и то же самое происходит с А-Бэем (правда, без седины, пускай Чжань-Чжань пойдет в него), с его старшей сестрой и взрослеющими на глазах младшими, с Иньлянь, с которой они познакомились совсем девочками, и Цзинчу помнит ее густую, отливающую на солнце вишневым цветом косу, с годами превратившуюся в тонкий хвостик, и чудесные, упругие щеки, за которые Цзинчу ее и полюбила и которые с годами стали похожи на подвядшие, перезревшие яблоки. То же самое происходит с родителями — больно, больно, но еще больнее другое: то, как вырастает Чжань-Чжань — быстро, ужасающе стремительно, неотвратимо, и то, что он, в начале неделимый с нею, отдаляется, и то, что с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Это словно вспышки света: вот Чжань-Чжань принадлежит ей целиком и полностью, он с трудом ходит и вцепляется маленькими ладонями Цзинчу в подол юбки и заходится плачем, если Цзинчу спускает его с рук, а вот Чжань-Чжань уже пухлый улыбчивый мальчишка, который купается с двоюродными братьями в реке и хнычет от песка, попавшего в глаз. Потом снова затемнение и снова вспышка: Чжань-Чжаню четырнадцать, он острый и ершистый, он вытянулся и уже выше всех в классе, он отрастил челку, он выпрашивает кошку и грозится в один день принести котенка с улицы, он изводит Цзинчу игрой на скрипке, он спорит с Цзинчу по каждому поводу и грозится уйти из дома; Цзинчу знает, все соседи обсуждают их скандалы. Вот Чжань-Чжаню девятнадцать, он еще острее, чем был, и Цзинчу чувствует, как они отдаляются друг от друга не только физически; по тому, как он смотрит и как говорит — с ней, с А-Бэйм, с тетушками, Цзинчу понимает, что он считает их если не примитивными, то простыми, серыми, лубочными, словно они сделаны из бумаги, несколько неаккуратно вырезанных фигурок со своими игрушечными радостями и печалями. Хорошо, что это совсем не ранит, потому что Цзинчу знает — это пройдет. Его почти не бывает дома: занятия, занятия после занятий, новые друзья, у которых он ночует, девушка, у которой он ночует; Цзинчу у раковины моет овощи, устало сведя плечи вперед, и вспоминает, что забыла купить имбирь и крахмал, Чжань-Чжань, теперь редкий гость в этом доме, говорит «не двигайся» и уносится в свою часто пустующую комнату за альбомом и карандашами. Вот Чжань-Чжаню двадцать два, и будто что-то внутри него улеглось и успокоилось: все между ними снова выравнивается, снова Чжань-Чжань близкий и ласковый, как щенок, и смотрит на них с любовью. Цзинчу с гордостью рассказывает всем про его работу — это звучит очень внушительно, у Чжань-Чжаня планы, ясная цель и дорога к ней; вот Чжань-Чжаню двадцать четыре, он худеет (главное горе Цзинчу и всех его бабушек), у него в жизни нет никакой ясности, и Цзинчу так сильно хочет увидеть его и поддержать, что летит к нему сама — первый раз за два с половиной десятилетия. Рядом А-Бэй, он успокаивающе гладит ее по ладони, Цзинчу вдыхает, выдыхает, внутренне подбирается и замирает, когда самолет поднимается в воздух — за годы она не забыла это неприятное ощущение в желудке, словно огромная ладонь забирает все внутренности в кулак и сжимает почти до боли — и пытается отвлечь себя мыслями о том, что уже завтра она увидит Чжань-Чжаня, и, конечно, когда увидит, то непременно расплачется, по-другому никак…

Она летает к Чжань-Чжаню и после: когда он как безумец гонится за несбыточной мечтой и когда наконец ее догонят; новая работа захватывает его с головой, и он навещает Цзинчу и А-Бэя раз в три-четыре месяца, затем раз в полгода, затем еще реже — всегда реже, чем хотелось бы. Цзинчу тревожится и срастается с этой тревогой, скучает и примиряется с этой тоской и знает, что все так, как и должно быть: Чжань-Чжань вырос, изменился, и его отделение, отчуждение было неизбежно с самого начала. Все, что остается Цзинчу — иногда грустить о том, как быстро это произошло. И поддерживать Чжань-Чжаня, куда бы он ни шел.

Вот Чжань-Чжаню тридцать два, и Цзинчу летит к нему снова — на этот раз не в Шанхай, не в Пекин. Цзинчу нужно попасть в маленький городок на севере Италии, и это изматывающий, вытягивающий все силы путь: сначала из Чунцина в Чэнду на поезде, оттуда девять часов на самолете до Будапешта (на седьмой час Цзинчу начинает казаться, что она сойдет с ума внутри этой стальной коробки, зависшей над облаками), в Будапеште короткая пересадка (полтора часа на твердой земле, Цзинчу чувствует, как от облегчения на глаза наворачиваются слезы, приходится приложить усилие, чтобы снова подняться на борт), и дальше до Милана — уже быстро и почти незаметно. В аэропорту Милана среди сотен лиц и множества голосов, сливающихся в один, Цзинчу на несколько минут ощущает себя робкой девочкой, потерявшейся на рыбном рынке, и выдыхает с облегчением, когда, вынырнув из ниоткуда, ее подхватывает под локоть ассистентка Чжань-Чжаня, невысокая, худенькая, со спины (да, в общем-то, со всех сторон) похожая на подростка. Она отводит Цзинчу к машине и уходит обратно за багажом.

Чжань-Чжань, конечно, улыбается. Цзинчу обнимает его так крепко, как только может, держит в своих объятиях минуту, две, поглаживая по лопаткам и уткнувшись ему в плечо. Затем отсраняется, придирчиво осматривая его, сравнивая сегодняшнего Чжань-Чжаня и Чжань-Чжаня четырехмесячной давности, когда он приезжал в Чунцин на два дня. Ну конечно, пока они не виделись, он снова похудел — ей на это уже пожаловались, и Цзинчу знала, что пришлось отдать на подгонку костюм. Но одно дело знать, а другое — видеть, как у Чжань-Чжаня снова четко обозначились скулы и заострилось лицо. И Цзинчу уже успела пощупать — под коричневым, бесформенным свитером (что за дурацкая мода) у Чжань-Чжаня остались одни кости. Глупое, глупое дитя. Цзинчу недовольно поджимает губы.

Цзинчу думала, что проспит всю дорогу до Стреза, но вместо этого она наблюдает, как дремлет, откинув голову назад на подголовник, Чжань-Чжань. Они едут вдоль озера, то приближаясь к береговой линии, то отдаляясь от нее, оставляя позади пышную, живую зелень прибрежных деревьев; свинцовое, тяжелое небо будто вот-вот обрушится прямо в темные спокойные воды, но Цзинчу пропускает все тревожные красоты за окном, отыскивая перемены в Чжань-Чжане. Похудел, да, это должно уже быть привычно, нет темноты под глазами, значит, хотя бы последнюю неделю спит достаточно, это хорошо, совсем сошел тонкий шрам над правой бровью, но еще ей кажется, что жестче стал рот — даже сейчас, когда Чжань-Чжань расслаблен во сне. Цзинчу со смятением понимает, что внешней мягкости в нем с каждым годом остается все меньше и меньше, словно время стирает ее, как стирается позолота с монеты. Перемена, от которой у Цзинчу ноет сердце.

Зато Цзинчу сразу засыпает в гостинице, толком не осмотрев просторный двухкомнатный номер: скидывает с себя одежду, пропитанную непростой дорогой, умывается, вытягивается на кровати, снова ощущая отступившую было усталость и тянущую, нудную боль в спине, и засыпает, хотя солнце еще не село.

Утром на Цзинчу в зеркало смотрит помятое, изнеможденное лицо — все-таки такой долгий путь не для нее, но после кофе и нежных круассанов в сыром, которые Чжань-Чжань приносит ей в номер, все становится лучше. Цзинчу здоровается с Ибо, которого вчера успела только обнять, спрашивает, когда приедут его родители (завтра вечером, накануне церемонии, как и А-Бэй, которого отпускают с работы только на четыре дня), подробно расспрашивает о работе, дороге, о том, что произошло за те две недели с их последней беседы, и с удовольствием наблюдает, как он краснеет от ее похвалы. Чжань-Чжань смотрит на них и прячет свою улыбку за чашкой чая.

Через час старая швея-итальянка со смуглым, сморщенным лицом приносит на примерку подогнанный по-новому костюм. Она лопочет что-то себе под нос, но даже не понимая ни слова, по одному только ворчливому голосу и по тому, как негодующе блестят ее глаза, когда она одергивает на Чжань-Чжане идеально сидящий пиджак и расправляет цепкими пальцами лацканы, Цзинчу догадывается, что итальянка недовольна тем, как тощ красивый и высокий господин. Цзинчу не может не согласиться. Но когда Чжань-Чжань улыбается итальянке, взяв в горсть ее сухие ладони, та краснеет словно девчонка, и Цзинчу не может ее не понять: Чжань-Чжань в белом костюме с холодной серебристой искрой, прекрасный и тонкий, как цветок лилии. На то, как Чжань-Чжань улыбается — счастливый, однозначно счастливый — больно смотреть. Это красота, которая ранит. Цзинчу оглядывается на Ибо: тот не отводит от Чжань-Чжаня глаз.

Цзинчу просит:

— Чжань-Чжань, подойди.

Он подходит к ней, наклоняется так, чтобы Цзинчу могла взять его лицо (небеса, одни скулы) в свои ладони, чтобы могла прижаться своим лбом к его. Цзинчу чувствует, что вот-вот заплачет.

— Мой мальчик, — шепчет Цзинчу, целуя его в лоб, — мое дитя.

Она не говорит дальше, потому что Чжань-Чжань знает. Все, чего Цзинчу хочет: чтобы он был счастлив.

Через день Чжань-Чжань и Ибо, оба в белом, оба прекрасные, не отводят друг от друга глаз. Цзинчу сжимает в своей ладони ладонь А-Бэя и не может сдержать слез.


End file.
